Cambio de Sexo
by XxShirogami18InorixX
Summary: Como dice el titulo algunos países tendrán algunos cambios de la noche a la mañana. Fanfic ramdom de Hetalia hecho a las dos de la mañana... por favor denle una oportunidad... latinos!


Shirogami: Hola! les traigo un fanfic muy random hecho como hace 5 meses que se me olvido publicar... jeje

Lal-Sensei: Te dije que lo publicaras antes!

Shirogami: Perdón.. pero nunca me acordaste xd

Lal-Sensei: Mentirosa!

Shirogami: Mentirosa!, no vuelvas más nunca más, a mi lado (8)

Lal-Sense: Bueno ignorando a esta loca...aquí esta el fic... espero que les guste

Shirogami: disclaimer, ningún personaje nos pertenece, si no estaría casada con Prussia.

Lal-Sensei: Y yo con Doitsu.

Shirogami: Disfrútenlo n.n

* * *

 ** _Cambio de Sexo_**

-Mmmnn… me pesa el pecho…- dijo un chileno despertándose. Al terminar de estirarse como de costumbre se toca el pecho y siente algo… distinto.

-¡Manu! He venido a verte boludo- dijo Martín entrando de golpe en la pieza- Traje chocola…- No pudo terminar la oración porque vio que en la cama donde debería estar su amigo había una joven castaña con el pijama de su amigo- Perdón, no sabía que estabas en eso- agrego saliendo de la habitación rojo pensando en lo que su amigo había hecho con ella.

-¿Qué wea?- se preguntó el chileno, notando que su voz era menos grave- Mi voz…- se levantó alterado a verse en el espejo más cercano, y vio que no solo su voz había cambiado-Mi cabello… mi… mi todo… ¿CTM que pasó?- exclamó al ver su cuerpo convertido al de una mujer, se sintió extraño en un principio, pero luego pensó en todas las bromas que podía hacerle a sus hermanos.

-¡Ma… Martín!- llamó la ahora castaña.

-¿Sí?- apareció el argentino. Pero en ese momento la chica se abalanzó sobre él.

-A la mierda las bromas- pensó, y lo comenzó a zamarrear- ¡¿Qué wea me hiciste tincho culiao?! ¿¡Por qué te gusta hacer esa malda'!?

-N…No sé de qué hablas- dijo el rubio, pero notó su sobrenombre- Manu… ¿boludo eres tú?

-Noooo… soy Perú, obviamente soy yo aweonao- dijo molesta la dama.

-Ca…calmate, yo no hice nada- dijo excusándose.

-¿Y si no fuiste tú quien mierda fue?- preguntó alterada la chilena.

-N…Ni idea…- dijo el latino.

El tiempo pasó… pero no lograron comprender la situación, pronto se encontraron el resto de sus hermanos en la misma casa, sin embargo no reconocieron al chileno.

-Uy… Argentina tiene novia nueva- dijo Perú.

-Mmm… me recuerda a alguien- dijo el boliviano.

-No es mi novia boludos- dijo el Argentino- Es su hermano… Es el Manu

-Manu… ¿te cambiaste de sexo?- preguntó el peruano.

-No idiota… algo me pasó…

-Te pasa por no darme mar…- agregó Bolivia.

-Ah?- A esto el chileno lo miró con mirada asesina, de alguna forma asustaba más en ese cuerpo de mujer.

-Ahh! Es todo- exclamó el Argentino- tenemos reunión hoy… vamos chile- dijo tomándole la mano a la castaña y caminando, a esto la chica se sonrojó y se sintió incomoda.

-Martín… espera- dijo.

-¿Qué?- entonces la vio avergonzada, seguía en pijama y definitivamente no tenía ropa de mujer en su armario-Ehh…- el argentino no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la ternura que la chica provocaba.

-Jajaja… hay amor en el aire- dijeron los otros dos que contemplaban la escena.

-Cállense culiaos de mierda- dijo la chilena- ¿cómo quieren que vaya?… sigo en pijama- aclaró.

Luego de un tiempo buscando ropa para la chilena, se fueron a la reunión. Entonces vieron que no había sido solamente el Manu.

-¡Romano!- Exclamó una chica.

-Hyaa… aléjate de mí…

-Ese es… ¿España?- se preguntaron los latinos.

-Ah… chicos- los miró con sus ojos verdes- ¿Chile? ¿Eres tú?

-Si… veo que te pasó lo mismo…- comentó.

-Si…- comentó la chica- es extraño…

-Es extraño tener estas- dijo la chilena tocando sus pechos.

-Jajajaja… al menos no somos las únicas- comentó el español/la- Mira… esa peli blanca es Prussia…

-Sigo siendo asombrosa… kesesese- rio la prusa.

-Cierra la boca- le tocó la cabeza un chico castaño claro y ojos verdes a la prusa.

-¿Hungría?- Se preguntaron todos menos Prusia.

-Si… ¿alguien sabe lo que pasó?- preguntó la húngara, pero todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Hon Hon Hon… mon dieu, ver tanta belleza reunida me hace feliz- dijo el francés.

-¿De qué hablas Francis? Somos nosotros- dijo el español- soy España.

-¿España?- dijo el francés sorprendido.

-Sí- afirmó el español- esta es chile- señaló a la chilena- ella Prusia y el chico es Hungría- aclaró.

-Ya veo…- dijo desilusionado- Chile-chan… ¿me dejas medirte?- preguntó Francia con cara de pervertido y haciendo gestos con sus manos.

-Está bien- respondió la chilena sorpresivamente, pero cuando el francés estaba a solo dos centímetros de los pechos de la chica, un rubio interfirió.

-No toques a mi hermano pervertido- exclamó Martín poniéndose entre ambos.

Finalmente todos llegaron, para variar, el gringo llegaba tarde de nuevo, todos empezaron a quejarse, pero en eso.

-¡Lamento la demora!- resonó una voz femenina en el lugar, el gringo ahora era gringa, usaba una falda verde y su típica chaqueta con el número 50 atrás.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos. Pero la chica actuaba como si nada- me demoré porque no tenía ropa de mujer- comentó riéndose como de costumbre.

Mientras reía la estadounidense la puerta se abrió nuevamente, el inglés llegaba tarde, era raro… muy raro, siempre era el primero en llegar.

-Lo sien…- Miró la atmosfera- ustedes… the bloody hell… ¿qué pasa aquí?

-No lo sé… -dijo la rubia- amanecimos así- dijo hablando por todos.

-¿No será obra del señor?- se preguntó Hungría, quien una vez lo vio y le pidió que golpeara a Francia.

-No lo creo…-dijeron los otros.

-No creo que esto sea tan malo…- dijo la chilena pensando- tal vez nos ayude actuar como el sexo opuesto…

-Es posible…- concuerda la española.

Mientras comentaban Francia notó que su amigo de peleas estaba algo nervioso.

-Oí Angleterre- susurró el francés- ¿Te pasa algo?

-N…no… nada- dijo el inglés poniéndose aún más nervioso.

-¿No tendrás algo que ver verdad?- preguntó el Francés.

-N…no, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó el ojiverde.

-Pues tartamudeas y sudas…- contestó simplemente el de cabello largo.

-¡Que no tengo nada que ver! Bloody Frog!- Exclamó exasperado el británico. Pero en ese momento todos voltearon a mirarlo, entonces la gringa se paró a su lado y le tomó el hombro, a lo que Arthur dio un salto.

-Fuiste tú ¿verdad?…- preguntó sonriendo.

-…-El inglés sudó frío al ver como los demás lo miraban.

-¡Fuiste tú!- acusó la chilena- ¡Dinos como revertirlo maldita sea!

-N…no lo puedo revertir aún- dijo el inglés- no tengo mis materiales.

-Entonces vamos a tu casa a solucionarlo- dijo la estadounidense con un tono animado.

-¡Esperen ahí!- gritó el Alemán- estamos en plena reunión, no pueden irse así como así…

-Alemania tiene razón- dijo el argentino.

-No es que le encuentres razón- dijo el peruano- solo quieres seguir viendo a chile como mujer- comentó con mirada picara.

-Claro que no- se sonrojó el rubio.

-Todos sabemos que sientes algo por chile…- dijo el boliviano- no es un secreto.

-¡No es eso!- dijo el argentino aún más rojo.

-Vamos Martín- la chilena lo abrazó por atrás, pegando sus pechos a la espalda de este- sé que no puedes resistirte.

-Y…Yo…- pero el rojo le ganó y se desmayó.

-Creo que lo mataste…- comentó Miguel.

*Le Timeskip traído a ustedes por France-nii-chan*

-Dice el libro que deben actuar como el sexo opuesto o…- dijo el inglés mirando su libro- tomar una pócima, que de seguro no tiene buen sabor…

-La pócima- dijeron todos al unísono.

-No soporto más el peso…- se quejó la chilena.

-Ok… denme un par de horas- dijo el inglés- Y otra cosa… no toquen nada, muchas cosas aquí contienen magia…

Las horas pasaron, y los países hechizados no podían estar más aburridos. Chile estaba sentada en el sofá, Hungría peleando con Prusia, USA comiendo una hamburguesa y España durmiendo siesta.

-¡Me aburro!- exclamó la chilena, pero en ese momento apareció Arthur.

-Bien, ya era hora- dijo la estadounidense, causando que el inglés se enfadara.

-Da gracias que ahora eres mujer…- susurró para sí mismo el británico.

-Deben tomarse un vaso de esta poción- dijo, la poción se veía asquerosa, todos lo hicieron.

-No me siento diferente- dijo el español.

-Sí, su efecto se dará cuando despierten en la mañana- dijo el rubio.

-Entendido- dijeron.

*Otro Timeskip traído a ustedes por Chibi Romano*

-Hmmmmnnn- se estiró un castaño- Ya es de mañana- dijo, corriendo al espejo más cercano, viendo su reflejo- Bien conchetumare, volví a ser yo.

-¿Chile?- dijo argentina viendo que su amigo había vuelto a la normalidad- ya volviste…- dijo.

-Jajaja, si- dijo- pero debo admitir que extrañaré a mis niñas- dijo tocándose el lugar donde estaban sus senos anteriormente.

-No digas esas cosas, che- dijo el argentino.

Todos volvieron a la normalidad.

*Final extra traído a ustedes por Awesome Prusia*

-Me pregunto si alguien nota que sigo siendo una chica- dijo una rubia con dos coletas.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó un osito.

-Soy tu dueño… Canadá- suspiró.


End file.
